Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to recording and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus, a recording system, and a recording method.
Description of the Related Art
Various objects have attributes that can be expressed by subjective quantities of sense, such as color, smell, and tactile feeling. At the same time, objects also have an attribute of complex feelings expressed as a texture. Regarding a texture related to a recorded matter, such an attribute often refer to textures like color tone and glossiness of a recorded matter, and a surface shape and a material of a recording medium (hereafter, referred to as “texture”). In a recorded matter recorded, for example, by inkjet recording, a texture of the recording medium itself contributes greatly to a texture of the final recorded matter.
In the inkjet recording in which an image is recorded with ink, ejected from a recording head, applied to a recording medium and forming dots, user's ideas and artistic quality can be expressed by forming images on various recording media by taking advantage of the non-contact recording. As described above, recording media of various textures is sold in the market because the texture of the recording medium contributes greatly to the texture of the final recorded matter. Recording media with unique texture for inkjet printing, such as Japanese paper and canvas, also exist. What kind of expression is performed on the recorded matter is related closely to what kind of recording medium is to be selected and, therefore, selection of the recording medium is important for the user's creative expression.
A texture is recognized as a combination of various feelings, and the recognized texture is dependent on the combined feeling elements. Hereinafter, a texture refers to that resulting from glossiness or surface roughness contributing greatly to an appearance of a recorded matter.
In the related art recording with an inkjet recording apparatus using aqueous ink, recording while changing a texture of a recording medium has been difficult. However, as methods for changing glossiness and textures to an extent that a texture of a recording medium is changed, methods using UV ink (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-40837) or electrophotographic toner control (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-180391) are known. These techniques, however, need to make the thickness of coated layers different to considerable degrees, and products to which these techniques can be applied are very expensive. In the related art aqueous inkjet recording apparatuses, making textures related to glossiness different has been tried, and a method for making glossiness different is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-213271.